1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and particularly to a socket connector for insertion of an audio plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,283 discloses a socket connector including two rows of terminals, a resilient contact and a slide secured at a free end of the resilient contact. When an audio plug is inserted into the socket connector, the resilient contact is pushed outward to move the slide thereby electrically switching some selected terminals. When the plug is withdrawn, the resilient contact returns to its original position. It is noted that above-mentioned performance requires that the resilient contact has excellent resiliency. However, this results in the resilient contact being difficult to provide sufficient contact force on the plug. In addition, the resilient contact is apt to be permanently deformed after frequent insertion and withdrawal of the plug.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a socket connector for insertion of an audio plug wherein the connector has a resilient element for increasing contact force on the plug.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a socket connector of the present invention comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a resilient contact respectively received within the housing, a slide arranged at a free end of the resilient contact, and a resilient element disposed between a wall of the housing and the resilient contact. When an audio plug is inserted into the socket connector, the resilient contact is pushed toward the side wall of the housing to drive the slide to move in the housing, thereby switching electrical connection between some selected terminals. It is noted that the resilient element is compressed during the insertion of the plug so as to stop the further movement of the resilient contact thereby providing the resilient contact to have sufficient contact force to the plug at all times. After the plug is withdrawn from the socket connector, the resilient element return to its original state and urges the resilient contact to return its original position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.